jekyllmusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
1995 First National Tour
Due to a falling economy the Alley Theatre Premiere was unable to attract enough backers for it to mount a Broadway production, so five years later the creative team chose to take the show on the road doing a National Tour which would end at Broadway, and the show did just that, touring through 1995 and 1996 ending in 1997 with the transfer to Broadway. Production Information The Touring production, like the previous one, was directed by Gregory Boyd, and consisted of much of the same cast with the exception of Jekyll which was now played by Robert Cuccioli and his fiancée who was this time portrayed by Christiane Noll. The show was constantly evolving throughout the tour, each night they would write new lyrics and lines, remove songs, change song order, change characters' names, the most noteworthy being the changing of Jekyll's fiancée from Lisa to Emma. The tour began on April 8th, 1995 in Dallas, Texas and ended on April 7th, 1996 in Baltimore, Maryland. Cast Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde: Robert Cuccioli Lisa Carew(Later Emma Carew): Christiane Noll Lucy Harris: Linda Eder John Utterson: Phillip Hoffman Sir Danvers Carew/Spider: Martin Van Truen Simon Stride: Ray Mcleon Bishop of Bastingstoke: Dave Clemmons General Lord Glossop: Bob Wren Lady Beaconsfield: Sandy Rosenburg Lord Savage/Poole: Brad Oscar Sir Archibald Proops, Q.C.: William Thomas Evans Theo Davenport: Rob Evan Song List The songs list changed from night to night, this is a general list of the basic song structure that was common throughout most of the tour. Act 1 Prologue Lost in the Darkness Facade Board of Governors How Can I Continue On Facade Reprise Lisa Carew The Engagement Party I Must Go On Take Me As I Am Letting Go The Dance Bring On The Men Lucy Meets Jekyll This Is The Moment Transformation Alive Lucy Meets Hyde Alive Reprise Your Work And Nothing More Sympathy, Tenderness Someone Like You Alive Reprise 2 Act 2 Murder, Murder Once Upon A Dream Obsession In His Eyes Facade Reprise 2 The Girls of The Night No One Knows Who I Am Dangerous Game The Way Back A New Life Sympathy, Tenderness Reprise Jekyll's Nightmare It's Over Now Confrontation Facade Reprise 3 The Wedding Reception Gallery Jekyll And Hyde Pre-Broadway Tour flyer - Dallas - Dec 1995 (front).jpg|Poster for the 1995 First National Tour "Bitch, Bitch, Bitch" scene.jpg|"Bitch, Bitch, Bitch" scene from the 1995 First National Tour "Bring on the Men" from the National tour in a national touring venue.jpg|"Bring on the Men" from the 1995 National Tour in a national touring venue "Bring on the Men" from the Theatre Under the Stars - Alley - 5th Ave production (Notice the "Gypsy"-esque people - attempting to make Jekyll a spectacle for example).jpg|"Bring on the Men" from the 1995 Theatre Under the Stars - Alley - 5th Ave production (Notice the "Gypsy"-esque people - attempting to make Jekyll a spectacle for example) "Bring on the Men" full stage.jpg|full stage view of "Bring on the Men" during the 1995 First National Tour Facade, the rich on the bottom, poor on top..jpg|"Facade" performed during the 1995 First national Tour with The Rich on the bottom, and The Poor on the top. Facade - this was at "Now Danvers Carew is a good man," that line - Danvers is walking past them.jpg|1995 performance of "Facade" pictured are the ensemble singing "Now Danvers Carew is a good man" as Sir Danvers is walking past them Girls of The Dregs.jpg|1995 First National Tour promotional image of 'The Girls of The Dregs' "In His Eyes".jpg|"In His Eyes" performed by Linda Eder and Christiane Noll during the 1995 First National Tour Jekyll And Hyde - Pre Broadway Tour Press Photo 1.jpg|Robert Cuccioli as Henry Jekyll singing "This Is The Moment" during the 1995 First National Tour Jekyll And Hyde - Pre Broadway Tour Press Photo 2.jpg|Robert Cuccioli as Edward Hyde in a promotional image for the 1995 First National Tour Jekyll And Hyde - Pre Broadway Tour Press Photo 3.jpg|Linda Eder as Lucy Harris singing "Someone Like You" during the 1995 First National Tour Jekyll And Hyde - Pre Broadway Tour Press Photo 4.jpg|Lucy's Death scene from the 1995 First National Tour Jekyll And Hyde - Pre Broadway Tour Press Photo 5.jpg|The Cast of the 1995 First National Tour "Jekyll Meets Lucy" (Lucy took Jekyll's hat during this one).jpg|"Jekyll Meets Lucy" (Lucy took Jekyll's hat) performed during the 1995 First National Tour "Letting Go," Christiane Noll.jpg|Christiane Noll performing "Letting Go" during the 1995 First National Tour Linda Eder, A New Life (with the cross in the background with the all white "purity" bedroom).jpg|Linda Eder as Lucy Harris performing "A New Life" during the 1995 First National Tour Linda Eder, A New Life #2.jpg|A close up of Linda Eder as Lucy Harris performing "A New Life" during the 1995 First National Tour "Lost in the Darkness" (before Confrontation) - Jekyll holding a gun.jpg|1995 First National Tour "Lost in the Darkness reprise" (before Confrontation) - Jekyll holding a gun lovers.gif|Robert Cuccioli, Christiane Noll, and Linda Eder in a promotional image for the 1995 First National Tour Mary Jo Mecca a Girl of The Dregs.jpg|Mary Jo Mecca as a Girl of The Dregs in the 1995 First National Tour Martin Van Treuren as original concept of The Spider with MaryJo Mecca a Girl of The Dregs.jpg|Martin Van Treuren as The Spider with Mary Jo Mecca as a Girl of The Dregs early in the 1995 First National Tour Martin Van Treuren as The Spider.jpg|Martin Van Treuren as The Spider late into the 1995 First National Tour Martin Van Treuren as The Spider 2.jpg|Martin Van Treuren as The Spider late into the 1995 First National Tour Martin Van Treuren as The Spider 3.jpg|Martin Van Treuren as The Spider (without his hat) late into the 1995 First National Tour Martin Van Treuren as The Spider with Linda Eder as Lucy.jpg|Martin Van Treuren as The Spider with Linda Eder as Lucy during the 1995 First National Tour Martin Van Treuren as The Spider with Nita Moore as Nellie.jpg|Martin Van Treuren as The Spider with Nita Moore as Nellie during the 1995 First National Tour Linda Eder (Lucy Harris) backstage with friend Nita Moore (Nellie) during pre-Broadway tour.jpg|Linda Eder as Lucy with Nita Moore as Nellie during the 1995 First National Tour Martin Van Treuren as Sir Danvers Carew.jpg|Martin Van Treuren as Sir Danvers Carew in the 1995 First National Tour Martin Van Treuren as Sir Danvers Carew with Christiane Noll as Emma-Lisa Carew.jpg|Martin Van Treuren as Sir Danvers Carew with Christiane Noll as Emma-Lisa Carew during the 1995 First National Tour "Once Upon a Dream," Christiane Noll #1 (with the set! This came out very black).jpg|"Once Upon a Dream" performed by Christiane Noll during the 1995 First National Tour "Murder, Murder" - burial of the bishop (may have been The Mass..I forget if that was in the national tour or just the CD).jpg|"Murder, Murder" during The Mass burial of the bishop in the 1995 First National Tour Robert Cuccioli, Alive (Reprise) end of Act 1.jpg|Robert Cuccioli as Hyde during "Alive (Reprise)" at the end of Act 1 in the 1995 First National Tour Robert Cuccioli, Alive (Reprise) #2 ... Notice, they didn't use fire during the tour for this scene.jpg|The end of Act 1 in the 1995 First National Tour, which they did not use fire Robert Cuccioli, drinking the potion.jpg|Robert Cuccioli as Henry Jekyll drinking the formula HJ7 in front of a mirror during the 1995 First National Tour The original staging of "Dangerous Game".jpg|Original staging of "Dangerous Game" during the 1995 First National Tour The set - during rehersals (The lab, which included several fire crackers and other explosions).jpg|The set - during rehersals of the 1995 First National Tour - The lab, which included several fire crackers and other explosions Christiane Noll, backstage.jpg|Christiane Noll as Emma-Lisa backstage during the 1995 First National Tour Linda Eder, Backstage, putting on her "special earrings" that she wore during the world premiere as well..jpg|Linda Eder putting on ear rings backstage during the 1995 First National Tour Jekyll And Hyde - Pre Broadway Tour Nita Moore (Nellie) Headshot - signed.jpg|A signed Headshot of Nita Moore (Nellie) from the 1995 First National Tour Jekyll And Hyde - Compaq Promo flyer - 1995 (front) - signed by Linda Eder and Robert Cuccioli.jpg|Robert Cuccioli and Linda Eder in a promo for the 1995 First National Tour Jekyll And Hyde - Pre-Broadway Tour - Alley Theatre Season Mailout - signed by Robert Cuccioli.jpg|Robert Cuccioli in a promo for the 1995 First National Tour Category:1995 First National Tour Category:Stagings